Hidden Family
by Fieryazn1124
Summary: A friend of Oliver's comes to Hogwarts, only to shock Angelina Johnson. summary's pretty bad, i admit. but story's good!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey! It's another story created by me. hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter One Family and Friends  
  
"Do you know where I might find Oliver Wood?" A voice whispered in the ear of the actual Oliver Wood. He spun around slowly with an expression of what? on his face. Oliver knew that everyone in Hogwarts knew his name.  
  
When he spun around fully, his mouth opened in shock.  
  
"Allie Elle?" He managed to say.  
  
"Ollie?" The girl imitated with a look of complete shock.  
  
"Y-y-you're b-back!" he exclaimed as he swiftly got up and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"It's Alexandria to you." She said muffly.  
  
"That's not even you're real name is it?"  
  
"I don't have a real name Oliver. You know that. So what's for lunch? Girl's gotta eat, hun." She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Food's on the table. Why don't you eat that?"  
  
"How dare you talk that way to Alexandria Reina-Marie Virceracas Brenalyn Orionesz!? Do you have any idea of who my parents are? Or if I can be more powerful than you?"  
  
"Wow. That's your name?"  
  
"Yea. Like it?"  
  
"It's long. Pretty. But long."  
  
"Ah, oui. Who's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Girlfriend?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Yea. The lass next to you, dafty."  
  
"Oh. Her name's Katie Bell. She's on the Quidditch Team with me."  
  
"Aren't you the daughter of David Bell and the late Kerry Saunders? Younger sister of the newly wedded Kimberlyn Joanne Opalstein and older sister of twin girls Krista Starlynn and Jen Atarleena?"  
  
Katie looked at her stunned. "H-h-how did you know about all of that?"  
  
"You have your dad's eyes and your mum's hair. I knew your mum. She was nice. Well, my mum knew her anyways. Is there an Angelina Johnson?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Name's Angelina Gwendolyn Johnson, yes?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Daughter of Christone Johnson and Cameron Mahogany? Younger sister of Jeralee Rina Marsal-Johnson, Benjamin Ricardo, and Aaron Ciprien Johnson, older sister of Ketina Noelle, Carmen Sarah, Lynn Gianne, Jeremy Jael, Sorrell Talon, Pascal Sorosa, Nathan Daniel, Orlando Henry and Roth Gerald, no?"  
  
Everyone around the table stared at Alexandria and a now-shocked and red Angelina. She always kept her family life private.  
  
"'Lina? We didn't know you had that much family." Fred said quietly.  
  
"Non. No one was supposed to find out." She ran quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room and fell on a couch. The others looked blankly at each other and ran after her.  
  
Short. but I got the next chapter covered.  
  
Read and review! =) 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all those who've reviewed! Please stick with this story! I'm trying to improve it everyday.  
  
THANKS: PHYLLIDA, SEANNY DIGGORY-WOOD, AND HARSHIPPER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter Two The Beginning:  
  
Summary for this chapter: When Angelina thinks that she knows everything about her family, Alexandria will only expand her imagination and test her on what she really knows. (Yea, a bit confusing.but I think you might understand once you read the story.)  
  
"Angelina? Are you alright?" Oliver whispered as he stroked her hair. She looked up and stared at Alexandria.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked with a dead voice.  
  
"How do I know?" Alexandria questioned back with a menacing laugh. "And I thought Christone and Cameron told you. But I guess I was wrong. They always wanted to keep the family perfect." Alexandria said with venom.  
  
"French-Black families were forbidden." Angelina said gravely.  
  
"Of course they were. Who doesn't know? If it weren't, the Weasleys would have been part British and part Brazilian." Alexandria spat out.  
  
"Whoa. What did she say about me and Fred?" George interrupted. Angelina and Alexandria ignored him.  
  
"They thought it was harsh enough to mix with muggles. Now they're scared to mix in with race. But do you know what's worst than a mixed Wizarding family?" Alexandria said teasingly.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Twins, dear. French-African Twins. Why do you think that I look like you?"  
  
"But you don't."  
  
"It's called fraternal twins."  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
"Never said you were."  
  
"Then why do you treat me like I am?"  
  
"Because you are just like your mother and father."  
  
"So, they're supposedly yours too."  
  
"I act like my adoptive parents. The nice Spanish people that brought me in. Unlike those who want to disown me. And they told me that they were gone. Now, how's that possible when they still have 12 others to take care of? 13, including you! Mama Laurena and Papa Gerenaldo lied to me, yea sure, but I forgive them. They knew, yet they brought me in. But Cameron and Christone. How dare they!" Alexandria screamed, throwing pillows occasionally.  
  
"ALEXANDRIA!" Oliver gasped, holding her. "Allie Elle! It's alright. Stay calm. Shh. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Alexandria flung herself out of Oliver's strong hold and shouted again.  
  
"No, it's not, Oliver! Do you know how many children Christone and Cameron put through adoption!? I've seen some of them, Oliver! Some of them live in Japan and India! Why do you suppose that? I even saw one on the Fiji Islands! They're everywhere but Christone and Cameron didn't want them so they didn't have too many children in the family. Since they treated us worse than muggles, the evil muggle number was 13. So, 13 children was the limit."  
  
"But Allie, how can you tell? What if it was another family?"  
  
"Oliver, I can assure you. In the history of all of the Wizarding World, there has not been one single French-African family."  
  
"What about the Berengers?"  
  
"They are French. They just tan easy. They just said that they were African because they thought it was cool. Obviously not. They're living in a pot hole now."  
  
"But Allie, how can you tell if they're from Angelina's family? With all the different climates and temperatures, there's bound to be some darker or paler than others."  
  
"No. The Johnsons only have the same skin tone. No lighter or darker. It's a dark caramel. Their eyes are light green, brown, or hazel. Plus there are files showing how many kids were put up for adoption from them. It includes where they live and pictures."  
  
"I still don't believe you." Angelina said.  
  
"Why don't we go to Dumbledore about this?" Katie suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Then let's get to it." They hurriedly ran off to Dumbledore's Office.  
  
What do you think? Please read and review! =) 


End file.
